The World Will Know
by Rosiepadosie
Summary: Adena wants a change, so when she gets offers from multiple TGWTG producers, she moves out to Illinois for seven weeks and have her first summer romance. *Note: I will be the first to say, this is not straight Fan Fiction. It takes place in this universe, with actual people. But you know what? Screw it, Plot hole :)
1. Chapter 1

It's always been there, in the right hand, lower corner of the screen. "Love us? Hate us? Fan Mail? Hate mail? (preferably not much of the latter) send it here!" This button had a link to our email for the show.I never thought it would change anything. It would never change my occupation, never change the future of my summer, never change my future as a whole. Boy, was I wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's a wrap, people," I called from my place on the stage, "Nice work today."  
Sebastian digruntaled walked out of the room.  
"Well," Sarah said, watching his path, "ignore him, your work is too good for him anyway."  
"Thanks," I said, watching his path, "I wish I could just get rid of him."  
"Do it," Sarah said, "You're the director, producer, editor, writer and star, you have complete creative control here."  
"That's all fine and dandy," I said, "Except he's a fan favorite. And I'm not idiot enough to get rid of him. Somedays, I wish I was."  
" sometimes I wish you were too." Sarah said.  
"I know," I said.  
"How on earth is he anyone's fan favorite?" Robert walked up behind us.  
"I wish I knew," I said.  
"So, when will this get posted?" Sarah asked.  
"As soon as I'm done editing it," I said, "Same as always."  
"Alright," Sarah said.  
"What?" I asked, "Hopeing for something more specific?"  
"Maybe?" Sarah asked.  
"Two Sundays from now is my goal." I said.  
"Alright then," Sarah I should explain this out a little.  
My name is Adena Adams, but the internet better knows me as Crystal Douglas. I write and star in an internet webseries for called "Good Price," which I also direct, produce and edit. My mother says I got the preforming bug when I was about three, so she signed me up for tap classes. Something else happened when I was three, though. My mother divorced my father. I know the lessons were just trying to make up for all of the hard stuff at home, but I was in love with them anyway. Besides, both my mother and my father remarried. Hell, I have a half brother that my dad bore. Weither the lessons were my idea or not, they clearly worked, because I caught the bug, and I caught it hard. Come fourth grade, when we could sign up for band or choir, I signed up for both. From there I started writing shows, and somewhere along the way, I wrote "Good Price." A show about a teenage amatur actress and a wealthy boy that has a crush on her best friend. He makes a teen theatre group, and the rest is the show's plot. After I was in 16 months of preproduction (I was about ready to call it development hell) I was finally able to get it off the ground.  
That's where Sebastian comes in. Sebastian auditioned for my show, and obivously I cast him. He didn't know that the arrogent asshole that William, the rich boy, starts off as, is based on him. Sebastian has had a pretty nice family life for his life. He has a very happilied married set of parents and an older brother to top it off. Sebastian's father is bishop at the town's catholic church, however, and has raised Sebastian to be a closed minded biggot of a son. He opposess gay marriage, and dislikes anyone of a different ethnicty of him. ( I jokingly asked him once if he didn't belong to the Roman Catholic church, but rather the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. I was slapped on the arm for that. I probably diserved it too.) Being so closed minded, He disapproves of my parents getting a divorce, saying that marriage is sacred. He only dates girls with married parents. From their first marriage.  
Enter one of my best friends, Stephanie. I don't know what Stephanie sees in him, but she sees something, as they've been dating for three months now. Stephanie wants to be a business major, Sebastian, a doctor. There is one qualification that Stephanie has, though, she has a mother and a father that are married to each other for twenty three years, and she has a sister.  
My other best friend, Aphrodite, isn't so lucky to get past Sebastian's discrimination. Aphrodite came into this world from a suroget to her two gay fathers. Sebastian says marriage is sacred, which is why gays can't marry, you can't bend the term 'marriage' to make it mean whatever you want it to mean, it has to be the way 'God commands it to be', or between a man and a woman. Aphrodite's dads run the town newspaper together, and Aphrodite wants to be an author.  
"You shutting everything down?" Sarah asked.  
"Yes," I said, "I have plans with Aphrodite and Stephanie."  
"Have fun," Sarah said.  
Sarah's the best. She plays Hanna, the shy alto, on the show.  
"Robert," Sarah looked over at him, where he was picking his stuff up in the corner, "You want to walk out together?"  
"Sure," Robert said, sholdering his plays William, because he's a far better singer, actor and dancer than Sebastian. Plus, he's far more friendly. When I first cast the show, I was up in arms about which one to cast as whom, should Sebastian or Robert play William? Stephanie told me to give it to Sebastian, because even though they weren't dating at the time, she had a crush on him. Aphrodite said I should cast Robert because he's, well, better. But my friend Judy gave me the best advice out of everyone.  
"You want your on screen experience to be different than your off-screen one. Have Robert play the assholef, because he doesn't act like that on a day to day basis," she explained, "If this show gets big," she told me this before I was nominated for the Webbie for best new show (We lost to "A Simple Walk into Mordor"), "Then you'll publicity to do, and most of it will be between you and whoever plays William, you don't want to have to travel with Sebastian all the time, do you?"  
I kept this idea with me throughout the rest of the casting. Sarah is one of the most outgoing people you will ever meet, but she's playing a the shy one. Janice starts all kind of fundraisers for children's hospitals, but she's playing the self concerned bitch.  
There are a few people I cast as themselves, Fred, who plays Brian, really is a math and history nerd, Aaron, who plays Samuel, really is a retro video game buff (That character's fun to research). And Nicole, who plays Ava Guzman, Crystal's best friend, is just as nice, smart and sweet as Nicole.  
And then there's me. Sebastian says I've expanded my ego to fit my part. I will admit, Crystal is lacking a character flaw. She's a talented musician, a straight A student, and is always the lead in any musical she's been in. Truth be told, I didn't know what to do with her.  
I flipped off the power scource to the stage and walked out of the high school.I found Steve's car sitting in the parking lot. If there was one nice thing about having your history teacher as your step-father, it was that if you needed to stay after, he could give you a ride home. Even if you were staying until five.  
"Hi, Steve," I greeted as I checked the clock in the car. 5:05. "Sorry I was late."  
"It's okay," he said, "I understand. This show is a big deal."  
"To kids ages six and up." I said. Yes, I was children's programing.  
"You were nominated for a webbie." he said,  
"And lost."  
"You were nominated in three different catigories."  
"And lost in all of them. We aren't even the best children's programing. Or the best music entertainment."  
"You are fine, you are amoung the best on the web." Steve said, "Now, where am I taking you, again? I'm not taking you home, right?"  
"No," I said, "You're taking me to Stephanie's house. She lives above Elm street,"  
"Thank you." He said.  
"So," I asked, "How was your day?"  
"Fine," he said, "I had to write two kids up during lunch today, they decided that flipping their milk cartons off of their tables with plastic knives."  
"I was there," I said, "They were idiots."  
"Yes, yes they were." Steve said.  
We drove in scilence down Main Street.  
"Do you know what your guy's marching band show is yet?" Steve asked me.  
"No, not yet," I said.  
"That's too bad, I like knowing." Steve said.  
"I'll tell you when I find out," I said, "I don't even know if I'm marching flute or piccolo yet."  
"Which would you prefer?" Steve asked.  
"Piccolos are a pain to keep in tune, so flute," I said.  
"Ah," Steve said.  
By this time, we had pulled up to Stephanie's house.  
"Your mother will be here to pick you up at nine," Steve said.  
"Right," I said, climbing out of the car, "Thank you."  
"See you when you get home," Steve said.  
"Bye," I said, and I closed the car door.  
"Hey Adena!" Stephanie said, opening her front door.  
"You're late," Aphrodite said, jokingly flat.  
"Sorry," I said, apologetically, "GP thing."  
"I understand," Stephanie said.  
"Thanks," I said, walking inside, "How are you?"  
"Good," Stephanie said.  
"That's good," I said.  
All of our conversations started out quite ackwardly like this. We may be the smartest girls in the class, but that doesn't mean that coversation comes fluently.  
"How was Good Price?" Aphrodite asked.  
"It was fine," I said, "Beyond the end when Sebastian stormed out."  
"No talk of Sebastian," Aphrodite said.  
"Whatever," I said, jokingly.  
"No, I'm serious," Aphrodite said, turning to Stephanie, while still looking at me as well, "I don't want to hear anything from either of you."  
"Alright," Stephanie said.  
"Good." Aphrodite said, "Let's watch a movie."  
"A good movie?" I asked.  
"As opposed to what?" Aphrodite asked, thinking I was joking. But I wasn't the last movies we had watched had all had really bad acting, poor cinematography, and it was quite obiouvs that the whole thing had had missappointed direction.  
"Nah," Stephanie said, "It's just because Adena watches internet critics on," she paused, then looked at me, "What's that site called again."  
"That Guy with the Glasses," I said.  
"There." Stephanie said.  
"I know," Aphrodite said, picking a DVD off of Stephanie's shelf, "Let's watch Mean Girls."  
Well, I thought, if they were going to pick the movie with the most boring plot ever, at least it's the most quoteable one.  
Aphrodite popped it in the DVD player, and for the next two hours we sat there in the dark, quoting the script along with the movie.  
Afterwords we made a cake, and frosted it as well as ate it. Soon, it was nine, and my mom was outside ready to pick me up.  
"I'll see you guys in school tomorrow," I said, "Goodbye," I pulled the front door shut and bounced down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, what's up?" Aphrodite asked as she walked up behind where I was sitting at lunch, "I haven't seen you since homeroom."

"Oh, nothing," I said as she put her books on the table.

"That's good," Aphrodite said, her tone slightly turning, "Because I need to know what you got on your math homework for number 26."

"Uh," I said, searching through my stuff for my math homework, "Let me check."

"You're a life saver, Adena," Aphrodite said.

"You should have done your homework last night," I said, "Seeing as we have math next period."

"We had swim practice," she said.

"I was there," I said, "And I still got my homework done."

"You don't take French," Aphrodite said, "Be thankful for that."

"You're right, I don't," I said, "However I do take two different band ensembles and music theory, so we're even with my practice time."

"And you also write a webseries," Aphrodite said.

"Not to mention star in it," I said with a joking smirk.

While we laughed at that, our other friend, Stephanie, came up the stairs into the cafeteria.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she set her stuff down next to Aphrodite.

"Nothing," I said, "Where were you?"

"Talking to my career exploration teacher," She said, "I have to get my grade up. I'm mad at you," She pointed at Aphrodite, "because you swapped out of it."

"Sorry," Aphrodite said, "I had to take French two."

"And she's been regretting it ever since." I joked.

"Why aren't you in either?" Steph jokingly asked me.

"I had to take Jazz ensemble," I said, "Drum Major's suggestion. And it's great. I mean, aside from Sebastian."

"Don't bring him into this," Steph warned.

"Can't help it," I said, "He's everywhere. And such a jerk."

"Be glad he had a change in classes and isn't in lunch one anymore," Aphrodite said.

"I mean, I like him as a friend, when we're alone," I said, "Well, not alone alone, but like that one time, Steph, where it was you and him and me and your sister and we watched Batman? That was fun. But when he's in school, it's a different story."

"I remember that day," Steph said, "And your role model is poop."

"I thought you were my role model," I said.

We had played MASH that day, and Sebastian kept writing poop as an answer for everything.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aphrodite said, breaking up the conversation, "So, Adena," She turned to me, "What is the answer for number 26?"

"Oh, right," I said, as I pulled out my math homework, "18."

"Thank you," she said.

I felt my phone vibrate in my purse at that moment.

"Um," I said.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"My phone just vibrated," I said.

"Be careful," Aphrodite said, "You aren't' supposed to have your phone out and on in school."

"Aphrodite," I said, getting jokingly serious, "If the welfare people can walk around with their Iphones out, I can hold my little Intensity 2 under the table to read a text."

"I guess you're right." Aphrodite said, "Proceed."

I slid my phone open under the table.

"It's from Google," I said.

"Why is Google texting you?" Stephanie asked.

"I signed up for an email service from Gmail," I said, "But I haven't gotten any messages while yet I've still gotten emails."

"Well," Stephanie said, "Open it."

"What if it's spam?" Aphrodite said.

"What if it's not?" Stephanie said.

"If it's anything," I butted in, "It's got to be something "Good Price" related."

"Why?" Aphrodite said, "What does 'Good Price' have to do with Google?"

"Gmail account for our email." I said.

"That makes sense," Aphrodite said.

"Are you going to open it or not?" Stephanie exploded.

"Well," I said. I pressed the okay button and the message appeared. "You have a new email sitting in your inbox." I read aloud.

"Who's it from?" Aphrodite asked.

"What's it say?" Stephanie asked, over lapping Aphrodite's question.

"It wont tell me." I replied.

"Well that's stupid," Aphrodite said.

"Cop out." Stephanie agreed.

"Sorry," I said.

"Well," Stephanie said, "What's the point of the messaging service if it won't tell you who it's from or what it says?"

"There isn't one," I said.

"Cop out," Stephanie said, once again.

"precisely," I said.

"Are you excited?" Stephanie asked.

"Over what?" I asked.

"This text?" She said, "This email."

"Steph," Aphrodite said, "It's probably just fan mail for Good Price," she looked at me, "You do get that, right?"

"Yes," I said, "I do."

"See," Aphrodite said.

"But," I said, "I think this is something more."

"See," Stephanie said.

"Whatever," I said, "It's not like I can read it until I get home, anyway."

"That's right," Aphrodite said, "Stupid school internet."

"Wait," I said

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"The PCs and the laptops in school," I said, "Those are hooked up to the school's internet, right?"

"Well, what else would they be hooked up to?" Aphrodite asked.

"The internet in the music suite." I said, "That let's us go anywhere."

"The girl is a genius." Stephanie said.

"Thanks," I said, "I try."

"One problem." Aphrodite said, "How are you going to get that past Miss Ackley."

"Simple," I said, "I just tell her that I have to go work on music theory. And then I go up to the music lab and use the computer. She never comes in and checks on us. She trusts me more than most of the other people in there, anyway."

"True." Stephanie said.

"So," Aphrodite said, "This is our plan?"

"Yes, ma'am." I said.

Stephanie put her hand in the middle of the table "Break on three."

Aphrodite gingerly put our hands in. "One, two, three, break." Stephanie said.

"Nice," I smiled.

Just then, the bell signaled for lunch to be over, and we all hurried off up the stairs to our next class, which was the only one we all had together all day, algebra 2 Scholars. Normally I walk faster than the other two, get to the room first, and wait for them there, but today, because of our conversation, I slowed my pace and walked with them.

"Do you really think that this mail is something more?" Stephanie asked, "Or, were you just being nice?"

"No," I said, "I really do think that this might be something special."

"Have you always had that texting service on your phone?" Aphrodite asked, catching back up to us after getting caught in the stairwell, "Or is this something

new?"

"I've had it for a while," I said, "This is just the first time it's ever worked. It's the stupidest thing ever."

"Alright," Aphrodite said, "That is the stupidest thing ever."

"I know, right?" I said.

We were nearing the classroom, but I saw my locker at the end of the hall.

"What are we doing in class today, do you know?" I asked Stephanie and Aphrodite.

"I think we're working on systems of equations. By Elimination." Stephanie said.

"Ugh, boring," I said.

"Sorry, little miss only freshman on the mathletes." Aphrodite said.

"I'll be right back," I said as they walked in the door to the classroom while I continued on down the hall, also called the freshman wing because all of the freshman core classes were held here, to the very last locker on the right. If there was one thing the last name 'Adams' was good for, it was being first alphabetically. I opened up my locker and I spotted it, my "Newsies" songbook, the broadway version. If class was going to be so boring today, I needed something to concentrate on, right? I closed my locker and headed back into the classroom just as the bell rang.  
"Today," Mrs. Fregent said, "We're going to be learning about solving systems of equations by elimination."  
The class around me groaned. I smiled, unlike them, I spent the summer being trained for mathletes with the current seniors, I knew this stuff, this stuff was easy. So instead, I spent the period learning the chord structure to "Carrying the Banner", the eighteen page monster that it is.  
Mrs. Fregent never called on me, either. She's one of those teachers that doesn't like to "take away other people's learning," by calling on the same people over and over again or calling on people who already know the material.  
Fourty-two minutes later, the bell rang, signalling class was over.

"You ready to go check your email?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes," I said.

"You ready to go find out it's something boring?" Aphrodite asked.

"I'm not sure." I said.

I walked out of the classroom, leaving those two behind me. Aphrodite had a creative writing class and Stephanie had 'Intro to Business Managment' to deal with. I was headed to Music Theory with Miss Ackley. This was my favorite class of the day, partially because there were never more than six of us in the class at once (seven if you count Miss Ackley). Most of the time, the rest of the class spent time in the choir room, but not me. I spent all of the time in the band room, like we were supposed to. Sometimes the seniors that had lunch this period would come in and practice, and that's when things got even more fun. I couldn't let these things distract me today, though. I really thought that this might be some kind of twist in fate that allowed me to get that text message, and I wanted to know what this email read.

I showed up to the band room, and the door was still locked. Jamie and Margret, the seniors, Tom, a junior, and Sharron and Diana, both Sophmores, were all standing outside of the door.

"She's not here yet?" I asked.

"Nope." Margret said.

"What?" Tom asked, "Really want to go work on theory?"

"I don't" Diana said.

"You don't what?" Miss Ackley asked, as she walked down the hall to the music suite.

I raised my eyebrows at Diana, knowingly.

"Nothing," she said, falsely sweet.

We the rest of us students all snickered.

"Ah, band students," Miss Ackley said.

"You wouldn't understand," Tom said.

"You do remember I was one once," Miss Ackley said, "Right?"

Tom remained silent as Miss Ackley unlocked the door.

"I'm going up to work on music theory," I said, asending the stairs.

"Anxous to work on theory?" Tom teased.

"Unlike you, yes," I said.  
I reached the door, opened it, and stepped inside. I sat down at the computer and logged in, excited for this. Granted, I wasn't expecting much more than a "I love your show," (Or worse "Sebastian is an amazing person, I want to marry him!") but a little bit of praise is never a bad thing.  
When the mac finally loaded, I opened safari and logged into gmail. I felt my heart race and my breaths grow faster as I opened my inbox. It took every ounce of my body to keep me from screaming.

There, in my inbox, was an email from Doug Walker.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I thought to myself, this isn't a big deal. No, not at all. Just one of the biggest internet celeberties (at least that I care about) just emailed me. No biggie at all.

Then my brain flipped a switch.

Of course this is a huge deal! I love Doug Walker and his work.

The switch went back off. "He's probably just saying we're a good show, or something," I mumbled under my breath. I wouldn't know if I didn't open the email though. I held my breath as I clicked the 'view email' button.

Dear Adena Adams,

Good Morning, I am Doug Walker, co-founder of the website 'That Guy with the Glasses,' and creator of such webseries as "Demo Reel," "Sibling Rivalry," "Ask that Guy," "Bum Reviews," and the well known "Nostalgia Critic." I have seen your webseries, "Good Price," and must admire your sense of humor, especially aimed at a younger demographic that the internet doesn't see very often. Your, as well as your well apointed cast, talent for singing is quite astonding (looking at the demographic of your small town with 15,000 people)

Because of this, I, on behalf of Channel Awesome, would like to offer you a guest starring spot on an episode of "The Nostalgia Critic." This would require you to come out to Chicago for aproxamately four days, all travel expenses paid for by Channel Awesome. While here you would help write the script as well. The main reason for physically inviting you out here, because most crossovers don't have to happen in person, is because I'm looking at doing some form of music for this review, which you would need to be here to record. Then, because you'd have to be out here anyway I thought you might want to be involved in the whole process.

If you're interested, reply.

Thank You,

Douglas Walker

Channel Awesome.

Fuck my cover, I went ballistic. Doug Walker wants me to come guest star on his show? That just blew my mind.

I ran out of the lab, a huge smile on my face.

"What?" Tom asked, "Did you get 100%?"

"Bigger," I said.

"You can't get a 105% on the program," Margret said, you could see that she was trying to figure out why she hadn't gotten one if they were possible.

"It's not theory related," I said.

"Then what were you doing in the lab?" asked Sharron, putting down her mellophone.

"Checking my email?" I half asked, half said.

"Why?" Jamie asked. "Because I got this text message during lunch," I started explaining.

"What?" Tom asked.

"It's a long story," I said.

"I still don't know why you're so happy," Diana said.

"Doug Walker offered me a guest starring role in a review." I said.

"Oh, that internet guy?" Alan, a senior on his lunch break, asked, entering the room.

"Yes," I said, "that internet guy. That internet guy with the glasses," I smiled bigger.

"So, you'll be on the Nostalgia Critic?" Alan asked.

"Well, why would he put me on Sibling Rivalry?" I jokingly asked.

"I don't know who this guy is!" Diana complained.

"Look him up," I said.

Just then, Tony, fellow senior and also head drum major, walked in.

"Tony, guess who got their dream job?" I asked him.

"What? Ate you scoring a Disney movie? Or is one of your musicals being produced on Broadway? Or is it that 'Good Price' is picked up on television?" He asked.

"None of the above, I'm sorry to say," I said, "Although, those were all good guesses."

"Then what?" He asked.

"Doug Walker wants me to guest star on one of his shows!" I said.

"Who's that?" Tony asked.

"I asked that too," Diana said.

"He's an internet reviewer, and the face of the website 'That Guy with the Glasses,'" I said, "He won entreprenuer of the year in 2010."

"So he's a celeberty?" Tony asked.

"D-list" I said.

"Isn't that what you are too?" Margret asked.

"Isn't that what you told me when you wanted me to guest star on your show?" Tony asked.

"I guess. I don't really coincider myself to be one, that's kinda coincided." I said.

"True," Sharron said.

"So, when are you doing this?" Margret asked.

"He didn't specify, " I said, "Sometime this summer, I'd imagine."

"During Band Camp?" Tony, ever the drum major, asked.

"Hopefully not," I said, "It's not like you'll be here for that, though, college bound boy."

Just then, Miss Ackley, whom I had only just now noticed wasn't in the room before, walked in. She looked at all of us, standing in the middle of the room and asked, "What are you all up to?"

"I'm getting to go live one of my dreams." I said.

"Alright then," Miss Ackley said.

"Is your mother going to let you?" Margret asked.

"Isn't that the question," I said.

"You haven't asked her?" Tony said.

"I've known this news for all of, what, five minutes?" I said, "No, I haven't had a chance."

"Is she going to let you?" Sharron asked.

"Dear God, I hope so," I said.

"What if she doesn't?" Diana asked.

"I'll beg, plead and whine until I can," I said, jokingly.

"Alright," Miss Ackley said as she stepped out of her office, "You have theory to do, and a composition due next Friday. Let's go."


End file.
